Unleashed
by Lufflebunny
Summary: Nowhere To Run To. Nowhere To Hide. It's A Matter Of Life And Death.It's just a little thing I'm writing. It's LIKE FD films, but it's not. Oh, and I best warn you, the plot? Yeah, a LITTLE all pver the place. But it's good.. I hope. lol. Please R&R!
1. AN: Your help to my crazy play!

_**OK, just so you don't get TOO confused, I've typed this up... hopefully it'll help. **_

**+ Jessa and Matt Smith are twins who hate each other. They might get closer later on, but I don't know yet. It's too much fun making them fight. **

**+ Maddie and Sammie are cousins. They're based on me and my cousin, and we're really close, so they are too.**

**+ Sammie and Matt have been together since the 8th Grade, which is when they had Bryan. My cousin ISN'T with the guy Matt's based on. In fact, she's never met him.**

**+ The guy Earl is based on in real life is the guy I've known my whole life. In the play, his aunt is a teacher, which is how he got to go on the trip on such short notice.**

**+ Jon is a slimeball. He's just using his teacher for sex, but she really likes him. **

**+ The things in brackets are the stage directions or the actions or whatever.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd reveiw this, but if you don't, you know, whatever.**

**Thanks :D**

**All of this is Copyright. **


	2. It's All Arranged

_**Scene 1.**_

_Maddie West is sat at her usual table, with her boyfriend, Earl Gibbs, and her best friends, Jon Harvard and Sammie Mattwell._

MADDIE

(To Earl) What time are the others getting here?

EARL

(Running hand through his hair.) I don't know, but if they don't get here soon, we'll miss the bus.

MADDIE

What time's it now, like?

JON

(Glancing at watch.) Five to twelve.

SAMMIE

And it's leaving at...?

JON

Twelve.

SAMMIE

(Slaps table.) Damn it! I need to talk to Matt and make sure his parents are OK looking after Bryan while we're away.

MADDIE

(Raising an eyebrow.) Bit late now, isn't it?

SAMMIE

No, it's all arranged, but I don't know if they've got all his stuff, I didn't go with Dad to drop him off at Matt's Mom's.

MADDIE

Does your Mom still want you to put him up for adoption?

SAMMIE

(Angrily) Hell, no! She keeps acting like it was _my_ idea!

MADDIE

(Laughing.) Sounds like Auntie Gemma.

EARL

(To Jon.) Who's Bryan?

JON

(Lazily.) Oh, just Sammie and Matt's kid. They had him in the 8th Grade, I've never seen Principle Newman look so scandalised.

EARL

(To no-one in particular.) Why didn't I know that?

MADDIE

(Leaning over the table to kiss him.) Because you only came last month, and you've never asked.

_Enter Matt and Jessa Smith in time to see Maddie and Earl engage in a little game of tonsil hockey._

MATT

Ugh. Gag me.

JESSA

(Pushing him.) Shut up, Matt.

(To the others.) You guys ready?

EARL

(Standing up.) Yeah, where've you been? We've been waiting here for fifteen minutes!

MATT

(Glaring at Earl.) That's funny, because we've been waiting by the bust stop for that long.

_They start to square off._

SAMMIE

(Tentatively.) Matt, is Bryan at your Mom's?

MATT

(Still glaring at Earl.) Yeah, baby, your Dad dropped him off this morning.

MADDIE

(Standing up and grabbing Earl's arm.) Earl, come on. If you start anything now, we really will miss the bus.

JON

(Lazily, enjoying scene.) Or you could put in on hold until we get on the train.

JESSA

(Angrily.) Jon!

JON

(Innocently.) What?

MADDIE

(Laughing, tugs on Earl's arm.) Come on. We need to get going. Like, _now._

MATT & EARL

(Shortly.) Fine.

_Exit all, Maddie pulling Earl in the lead and Sammie trying to calm Matt down at the back._

_**End Scene.**_


	3. Matt, Sammie and the BAG

_**(IP Into Phone. OP Over Phone. OSP Over/On Speaker Phone.)**_

_**Scene 2.**_

_Enter Maddie, Earl, Jon, Sammie, Matt and Jessa as the bus pulls up._

CHUCK

(To Jessa.) Having fun?

JESSA

Do I _look_ like I'm having fun?

CHUCK

(Slides his arm around her waist.) Yeah, I don't think anyone could have fun with Matt.

MATT

Watch it, Midders.

JESSA

(Darkly.) The sooner we get out of here, the better.

_Enter Miss Japzene, Matt and Jon's Sex Ed teacher._

MISS JAPZENE

(Seductively.) Jon. I just wanted to say goodbye before you left.

JON

(Half-embaressed, half-smug.) Yeah, I'll...uh... see you around.

_Miss Japzene kisses Jon and hurries back to school._

MATT

Dude. As if you had her.

JON

(Smugly.) Yeah. Cool, huh?

REGINA

(To Maddie.) Not exactly the word I was looking for.

_Maddie, Regina, Nick and Tori are shoved onto the first bus. Matt and Jessa soon join them._

MATT

(To Nick.) Budge up, dude.

JESSA

(Flopping down next to Tori, behind Regina and Maddie, who are behind Matt and Nick.) Get a _life_, Matt.

(To Maddie.) So, what's going on with you and Earl?

MADDIE

(Resignedly.) I don't know. I mean, you know Ashlee Summers?

JESSA, TORI, & REGINA

Yeah.

MADDIE

Well, it's like... I don't know, like she's flirting with him.

REGINA

Maybe they're just good friends.

MADDIE

(Twisting in seat to face her.) Yeah, and I'm all for that. But... I don't know, they're always emailing each other in lessons and stuff. He never emails me!

TORI

Well, maybe he doesn't need to.

MADDIE

Yeah, but I email him sometimes. And he never sends me a random email.

REGINA

But he does with her?

MADDIE

(Half-shrugs.) ...Yeah.

JESSA

(Slowly.) Well, _I_ can't see Earl cheating on you...

MATT

(Looking back to join convo.) Yeah, but it's easier for guys to cheat than girls think.

MADDIE

(Sarcastically.) Gee. That makes me feel a _lot_ better. Thanks.

MATT

(Grinning.) Don't mention it.

_The bus starts to pull away._

JESSA

(To bus driver.) Wait - _wait_! Our friends aren't on yet!

BUS DRIVER

(Calmly.) Then they'll be on the next bus.

NICK

Why can't they get on this one?

BUS DRIVER

Because a. We're full, and

b. we're moving.

MATT

(Underbreath, to Nick.) Oooh, funny guy.

NICK

No, Matt, he _really_ isn't.

MATT

(Rolls eyes.) It's called sracasm, smart-ass.

JESSA

Matt, lay off him.

REGINA

(To Maddie.) Are those two _always _fighting?

MADDIE

Pretty much, yeah.

REGINA

(Shrugs.) Weird. I never noticed before.

MADDIE

(Laughs.) Yeah, that's probably because there's more of us.

REGINA

Mm. Maybe.

_Maddie leans forward to talk to the guys as Regina twists around to join Jessa and Tori's conversation._

NICK

So, does anyone know what we'll be doing when we get there?

MADDIE

Not a clue.

MATT

(Smugly.) Well, I don't know what you guys are doing, but I know what me and Sammie have got planned.

MADDIE

(Getting it.) You better have brought enough, Matt.

MATT

(Laughing slightly.) Enough? Try a whole bag full!

MADDIE

(Satisfied.) Good. I don't want you getting my cousin knocked up again.

NICK

(Teasingly.) Yah, Matt, you naughty boy.

MATT

Shut up.

JESSA

(To Maddie.) See? It' not _just_ me who picks on him!

MADDIE

(Jokily.) No, just most the time.

_Regina's phone starts ringing. She answers, it's Sammie._

REGINA

(IP.) Hey, Sam-Sam, wassup?

SAMMIE

(OP.) Is Matt there?

REGINA

(IP. Joking.) God forbid you'd rather talk to me.

SAMMIE

(OP.) Shut up, Gina. Just put him on.

REGINA

(IP) Love to. Can't.

MATT

(Quietly, to Regina.) What's up with her?

SAMMIE

(OP) Why can't you put him on?

REGINA

(IP, grinning at Matt.) Well, he was annoying us, so we chucked him out about five minutes ago.

SAMMIE

(OP, sarcastically.) Ooh, you're funny. Put him on.

_Regina hands the phone to Matt, who sticks his tongue out at her._

MATT

(IP) Hey, babe what's up?

SAMMIE

(OP) I just got a call off your Mom. Bryan's been sick.

MATT

(IP) What's up with him?

SAMMIE

(OP) I dunno, your Mom said she'll ring when the doctor's been.

JESSA

Put it on speaker, Matt.

MATT

(IP. Puts on speakerphone.) That bad, huh?

SAMMIE

(OSP) Yeah, so listen, I'm going to get a taxi home from the station.

MATT

(IP, alarmed.) What? Come on, babe, you've been looking forward to this for months!

NICK

(IP) Yeah, Sammie, you can't bail on us now! Besides, what about that bag of -

SAMMIE

(OSP) Am I on speakerphone?

MATT

(IP) Um... yeah.

SAMMIE

(OSP) Oh. Well, listen, I'll talk to you later, I'm nearly out of credit.

MATT

(IP) No, wait -

_Sammie hangs up. Matt does the same and silently hands the phone back to Regina._

_Cut to:_

_Sammie is sat next to Jon, behind Chuck and Earl. Sammie has just hung up and is clutching her phone._

EARL

(Twists to face her.) What'd he say?

SAMMIE

(Shrugs.) Not much. I didn't give him a chance to, I need to top my phone up.

JON

(Urgently.) Are you really going to bail on us?

SAMMIE

Well, if Bryan's ill, yeah, course I am.

JON

Oh.

SAMMIE

(Suspiciously.) What?

JON

(Shrugs.) Nothing. It's just I wouldn't trust Matt on his own with a bag full of condoms.

CHUCK

(Disbelieving.) Dude, hes your best friend!

JON

Yeah, but -

SAMMIE

(Coldly.) Jon, I've been with Matt since we were _13_.

(Angrily.) If he was going to cheat on me, don't you think he'd have done it already?

JON

(Weakly.) I just -

_Sammie's phone rings suddenly. She flips it open angrily and answers it._

SAMMIE

(IP) Hello?

_Beat._

(IP) O, hi, Ms Johnson. How is he?

**(A/N: Matt & Jessa's parents are divorced. When they split up, their Mom took her maiden name back.)**

_Beat._

Oh. Well, I'm going to talk to Matt at the station ad then I'm coming home.

_Beat._

No, I need to. For one thing he's my kid, and for another, it's not fair on you to look after him when he's like that.

_Beat._

Well, I'll call you on Matt's phone to let you know what's happening.

_Beat._

OK. Bye.

_Sammie hangs up. The guys look at her expectantly._

SAMMIE

Tonsilitus.

JON

_Ooooh._

CHUCK

You going to call Matt to let him know?

SAMMIE

(Holds up phone.) Uh, hello. I have no credit.

EARL

How much?

SAMMIE

About twenty cents.

EARL

OK, _that's _not enough.

SAMMIE

(Sarcastically.) You think?

_Cut to:_

_Matt has wandered down the aisle to talk to the bus driver._

MATT

Hey, dude. You know how long it is until we get there?

BUS DRIVER

(Not looking at him.) About half an hour.

MATT

(Desperately.) Really? Is there, like, no way we can cut it down to, say, ten minutes?

BUS DRIVER

Nope.

MATT

(Pulls $20 out of his pocket.) Are you sure about that?

_Matt puts the $20 into the bus driver's pocket and starts to go back to his seat._

BUS DRIVER

Hey - kid!

MATT

(Going back to him.) Yep?

BUS DRIVER

(Pulls $20 out of his pocket and gives it back to Matt.) I don't take bribes. Now go back to your seat and stay there until we get there.

_Matt goes back to his seat and flops down, defeated._

NICK

Nice try, man.

JESSA

Why don't you just _call_ her, Matt?

MATT

(Angrily, still looking forward.) Because my cell is at the bottom of my bag.

JESSA

Well, that's stupid.


	4. Don't Just Chuck It Away

_**Scene 3.**_

_Maddie, Matt, Nick, Regina, Tori and Jessa are outside the station, waiting for Earl, Sammie, Jon and Chuck as other kids pile out of the two buses. Eventually, as everyone else is going into the subway, the 4 of them walk up to their friends. The buses pull away._

MATT

(Putting his arm around Sammie.) How is he?

SAMMIE

Not good. It's tonsilitus, I knew he had a temperature this morning...

MATT

(Kisses the top of her head.) You're doing it again.

SAMMIE

(Confused.) Doing what?

MATT

Blaming yourself.

SAMMIE

(Shakes her head.) Am not. Look, Matt, I can't go when I know he's ill. Can you?

MATT

(Slowly.) Well... Sammie, if we were going on a field trip for a _day, _you know I'd do the same.

SAMMIE

(Stunned.) So... you're just going to _ignore_ this?

MATT

(Quickly.) No!

_Beat._

(Resignedly.) Sam, when we signed up for this thing, we agreed we'd be normal teeagers.

_Beat._

As in, not worrying about Bryan all the time?

SAMMIE

I know, but -

JESSA

Sammie, come on. Two weeks ago, you said you needed a break from Bryan, and now you're thinking about going back and giving this up for him, what?

SAMMIE

(Slowly, staring at Matt.) I know, but... Matt, this is our _son_. You must be worried about him!

MATT

(Taking hold of her hands.) Yeah, baby, I am, but this cost over a thousand bucks, we can't just chuck it away!

CHUCK

(Looking round at Matt.) Yeah?

MATT

(Stares at him.) What?

CHUCK

I heard my name.

MATT

Oh. No, I just aid chuck it. As in throw it away.

_Beat._

CHUCK

I knew that.

_Chuck starts talking to Jessa again as Matt turns back to Sammie._

SAMMIE

(Close to tears.) So... you're going?

MATT

Oh, come on, Sam! Mom can take care of him!

SAMMIE

But it's not fair on her!

_Beat._

(Letting go of Matt's hands.) You know what, Matt? You go. Go and have fun with some canadian broad for all I care, but I'm staying.

_Sammie pulls out her cell phone and starts to dial the number of a cab firm. Matt grabs the phone off her, hangs up and pockets it._

MATT

(Turns to Maddie.) Maddie, will you please talk some sense into your cousin?

MADDIE

(Quietly.) Sammie, your Mom wanted you to come on this trip, remember?

SAMMIE

(Wildly.) I know, but -

_Mr Gomez, their history teacher, comes out of the subay. All of the friends, who had been facing Matt and Sammie, spin around as he begins to talk._

MR GOMEZ

(Angrily.) Were you lot planning on coming on this trip or did you just want to stop other people coming?

TORI

(Hurriedly.) Sorry, sir, we'll be down in a sec. Sammie just feels a bit sick.

MR GOMEZ

(Sighs, shakes his head.) Well, don't be long. Sammie, if you need one, I've got some sick-bags.

SAMMIE

(Weakly.) Um... thanks, sir.

_As Mr Gomez disappears back into the subway, everyone turns back to Sammie and Matt._

MATT

(Urgently.) Sammie, come on. _Please._

SAMMIE

(Uncertainly, looking at Maddie.) I don't know...

MADDIE

Sammie, Bryan will be fine. Me and Jsasmine had tonsilitus loads when we were younger, and Matt's Mom took care of us fine.

JON

(To Jessa, aside.) Oh, my Mom and Maddie's Mom are best friends. Maddie's Mom still looks after our little brother sometimes.

MATT

(To Sammie.) See? C'mon, babe, you have nothing to worry about.

NICK

(Looking at watch.) Guys, what time does our train leave?

REGINA

Ten past one.

NICK

(Alarmed.) _What?_

TORI

Nick, chill out. We have loads of time.

NICK

Uh, no we don't! It's ten past now!

_They all stare at him, then grab their luggageand sprint down into the subway._

EARL

(Shouting.) What platform is it?

NICK

(Shouting.) Twelve.

_Maddie looks up at the directory._

MADDIE

That's miles away! We'll never make it!

JON

(Rolls eyes.) Ugh. You're such a drama queen.

TANNOY

Train 6715 is now leaving. Train 6715 is _now leaving _the station.

_Everyone freezes._

CHUCK

(Faintly.) That's our train...

_They all sprint to platform twelve, hoping to catch the train. As soon as they reach it, Matt (who's in the lead) skids to a stop in time to see the train pull away._

MATT

(To passing guard.) Wait! Please, you need to stop that train!

GUARD

Why should we do that for _you_?

EARL

(Breathlessly.) Because we're with that school trip!

GUARD

Then you should've been on time, shouldn't you?

_The Guard walks off. Matt makes to go after and punch him, but Earl "catches" him and holds him back._

EARL

Easy, buddy.

MATT

(Throws bag to floor and kicks it.) I can't believe this! They actually left without us!

_Beat._

(Glares at Sammie.) Happy now? None of us are freakin' going!

SAMMIE

(Angrily.) Hey, I -

_A huge explosion from the way 6715 has just left sends them all flying off their feet. They land (painfully) a couple of metres away. As Guards start running towards the platform, they all slowly sit up and stare, stunned, at the flaming track._

_**End Scene.**_


	5. I Had A Dream

_**Scene 4.**_

_The 10 kids are sat in stunned silence in an interveiw room in the police station. Enter Inspector Hall._

HALL

I know this will be hard for you, but does anyone want to tell me what happened?

_Maddie looks up. Nobody else makes any sign of recognition that they've just been spoken to. Hall notices Maddie has responded._

HALL

Miss West?

MADDIE

(Hoarsely.) I don't know...

HALL

Well, why weren't you on the train?

CHUCK

(Staring at the table.) You sound like you wanted us to be on it...

_Everyone looks at him. Chuck looks at Hall._

HALL

(Ignores him.) Miss West?

MADDIE

(Still staring at Chuck.) Sammie got a... a call off Matt's Mom... Bryan - Bryan's sick -

HALL

(Sharply.) Who's Bryan?

SAMMIE

(Quietly, indicating her and Matt.) Our son.

HALL

Ah.

MADDIE

(Stuttering.) Yeah... so... so Sammie didn't want to go, and Matt - Matt was trying to persuade her to come, but she - she wanted to get a cab home...

_Beat._

(Takes a shaky breath.) Anyway... Mr Gomez came and told us to get onto the platform, but Sammie still wanted to go home, so - so we missed the train...

_Beat._

(Whispers, staring at Hall.) We missed the train.

HALL

(Nods.) I see... Well, I've called all your parents, they should be here soon...

MATT

(Clears throat.) Right... Well, do you mind giving us some time together? Alone?

_Hall nods and goes out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Matt leans across the table so he can see Sammie's face clearer. _

MATT

(Weakly.) Sammie...

SAMMIE

(Quietly.) I know what you're thinking.

(Looks at him.) I didn't see this.

MATT

I know, it -

EARL

- Just... seems a bit... odd.

MADDIE

(Bitterly.) This isn't a _Final Destination _film. It was just sheer luck we missed the train.

TORI

Or maybe we weren't meant to die.

_They all avoid looking at each other. The door bursts open and all theur parents burst in, Matt's Dad carrying Bryan._

MR SMITH

Oh my God - Matt - Jessa - are you OK?

MATT

(Standing up and taking Bryan.) Yeah, Dad. We're all fine.

_The other parents swarm around theur kids. Matt looks at Bryan for a minute before going over to her._

MATT

(Taking her hand with his free one.) Sam. Come on.

SAMMIE

What?

MATT

Come outside for a minute, I need to talk to you.

_Sammie looks at her parents, who nod and drift over to where Maddie is stood with her parents. Matt tugs Sammie outside, still holding Bryan._

MATT

Sammie, come on. Just tell me what happened.

SAMMIE

(Taking Bryan.) Matt, I already told you. I didn't see it, I'm not pyschic, Maddie's

right -

MATT

(Playing with a strand of Sammie's hair.) Yeah, I know. Just sheer luck we missed that

train, blah blah blah, babe, I'm on about _you._

SAMMIE

What?

MATT

(Dropping her hair & cupping her face in his hands.) I've never

seen you flip out like that, even about Bryan. It's just...

You scared me.

SAMMIE

(Kisses him.) Oh, I know, it's just...

(Looks at him.) OK, you know what? I had this weird dream last night. Like,

really weird.

MATT

(Puts his arms around her waist.) About what?

SAMMIE

(Bites her lip.) The train exploding.

MATT

(Slowly.) So you _did_ see something?

SAMMIE

No, not as such... I just...

(Sits down.) It was like, I don't know, I was stood on the tracks

and the train was stood still... and then it just blew up.

MATT

(Crouched in front of her.) OK...um... I don't know, is that, like,

a premonition or what?

SAMMIE

(Weakly, shakes head.) I don't know.

_Just as Matt's about to say something else, the door to the interview room opens and Hall leads everyone out._

MS JOHNSON

Are you ready to go, Matt?

MATT

(Looks at Sammie, stands up.) Uh... yeah. Sammie, do

you want Bryan tonight or...?

SAMMIE

(Standing up.) Yeah... if that's OK?

MATT

Yeah, sure.

MADDIE

(Shakily.) OK... Mom, Dad, can we...?

MR WEST

(Puts arm around her.) Sure, honey. Come on.

MADDIE

(To her friends.) I... I guess I'll see you on Monday?

_The others mumble their agreements shakily. Maddie is lead away by her parents. Gradually - eventually - the others follow suit, until just Inspector Hall is left, staring after them._


	6. Not Our Fault

_**Scene 5.**_

_Jessa, Maddie, Sammie, Regina and Tori are walking to their lockers on Monday morning. It's exactly one week after the crash. Everyone is talking about/staring at them._

REGINA

Oh My God, this is so weird!

TORI

I know... they're acting like it's our fault.

MADDIE

(Glancing at Sammie.) Yeah, but it's... not.

JESSA

No duh.

SAMMIE

(To Jessa.) Is Matt coming in today?

_One of the most popular girls in school, Lauren Hills, hears this and storms up to them._

LAUREN

(Angrily.) How can you say that?

MADDIE

What?

LAUREN

30 students and 5 teachers are _dead_, and you're worried about

your stupid _boyfriend_?

JESSA

Well, it's better than worrying about the same as the rest of us.

LAUREN

(Cockily.) Oh, yeah? And what's that?

JESSA

How big your ass looks in those pants.

_Lauren gasps as Maddie and Jessa frog-march Sammie away, leaving Tori and Regina to follow them. _

REGINA

(Happily.) Oh my God, Jessa, that was _so_ sweet!

TORI

(Gleefully.) Oh, I know, her _face_!

_Maddie looks at them as she opens her locker, but before she can say anything, Nick and Jon come up to them._

JON

(Buzzing.) Can you dig this?

NICK

(Lazily.) Ignore him, he's just happy because he's getting attention from people _other_ than

Miss Japzene.

JON

(Enthusiastically.) Hell, yeah!

NICK

(Quietly.) Maddie, can I have a word with you, please?

MADDIE

(Curiously.) Sure.

_He leads her into an empty classroom and makes sure no-one else can come in._

MADDIE

What's up?

NICK

You know what you said last monday?

_Beat._

About this not being a Final Destination film?

MADDIE

Oh! Yeah, what about it?

NICK

(Haltingly.) Well... It's weird, but last night, I...

_Beat._

You know that big freezer where I work?

MADDIE

(Smirking.) I'm guessing you mean your day job.

_Beat. He glares at her._

Sorry. Yeah, what about it?

NICK

Well... I got shut in it last night. I mean, the door locked and everything.

_Beat._

Maddie, I would have _died_ in there if Parker hadn't come looking for me.

MADDIE

(Laughs.) OK, you know what? The FD films aren't real, Nick. Remember? Death can't go around stalking people

unless it's wearing a ski mask and a black binliner. OK?

NICK

No, I -

MADDIE

(Rolls eyes.) Oh my God. Nick, chill _out_! We're not going to die - well, not now,

anyhow, but come on. I get that you're freaked by the crash, because we all are, but

just... get over it, OK?

_She leaves the room, leaving him standing there, stunned. _


End file.
